An example of an article storage facilities such as one described above is described in JP Publication of Application No. 2013-133193 (Patent Document 1). In such a article storage facility, articles are stored in storage sections with the articles received and supported on support bodies. And if a support body is tilted or inclined with respect to the horizontal, the article received and supported by the support body would also become tilted with respect to the horizontal; thus, it becomes easier or more likely for the article stored in the storage section to fall from the support body. In addition, when a support body is tilted, the position of the support body is displaced in the vertical direction; therefore, there is a possibility that the article may interfere, or come into contact, with the support body when storing the article in the storage section with an article transport device, or when taking out the article from the storage section. In addition, when the article is a FOUP for holding semiconductor substrates, and is received and supported by the support body of a storage section, and if an inject portion of an inactive gas supplying device is configured to be connected to the article under the weight of the article, the center of gravity of the article becomes offset when the article is tilted with respect to the horizontal, resulting in a possibility that the inject portion may not be connected properly to the article. Thus, when the support body is tilted, it is necessary to correct the attitude of the support body into a proper installed state.
To this end, conventionally, when an article storage rack is newly installed, for example, a worker would measure for any tilt or inclination of support bodies using a level. And when the amount of tilt of a measured support body is greater than the amount in the proper installed state by more than a permissible angle, the worker would correct the attitude of the support body to set it to the proper installed state.